Commonly, an air conditioner, with the aid of an air cooling component, a heating component, or an air purifying component, is an appliance for cooling or heating the room, or purifying the air in the room so as to make the indoor environment more comfortable. This type of air conditioner is provided with a ventilation device, an air cooling and heating device, and an air purifying device. The ventilation device forces the air to circulate indoors, takes in indoor air to exchange heat, or purifies the air and then exhausts the air to the indoors. People have been improving the air conditioners. Especially, as the indoor unit of an air conditioner is installed indoors, the user's expectations for the decorative effect of the indoor unit of an air conditioner in the indoor environment are becoming higher and higher.
The panel component of the air conditioner in the prior art is made of plastic, which lacks metallic texture. As for high-grade air conditioners, part or whole of the panel component is made of metal in order to highlight the texture, which creates impressions of high quality. However, it is inconvenient for mounting a display because of limitations on processing an all-metal panel, moreover, metal material is opaque and cannot perform clear display.